User talk:MentalZ
Hi MentalZ, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:44, January 7, 2010 Welcome! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Feel free to ask me any questions, I'd be happy to help! -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 22:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Same here...Lol I like yore user page.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) since you're new here, hope ya enjoy it! and as above said i'd love to help with any questions. ur user page is the best here, love it! See ya around, mate! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 23:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) hi I see you've been on for a little while now, but welcome to Redwall Wiki! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) hi!welcome to the wiki! i hope you have a great time here, even if yore mental-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 20:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Those two are in my Top 5 superheroes/supervillains. I can't wait for the Deadpool movie to come out. It better be good. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) you also need sig help. go to the place where you change sigs and click on the custom sig button. do you want a particular species? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Name:Dahrek Ravencliff Species: Ferret Appearance: Silver with white Ears, tailtip, and footpaws. wears a mahogany leather vest that covers half his chest, and a green kilt with red and darker green plaid, and a brown highlanders cap with a golden feather. Turquiose colored eyes. Occupation: wandering warrior, a highlander from the cliffs. was a corsair, but left to seek his own way in the world. Weapon: a broadsword with an hour glass like blade and a hilt in the shape of a raven spreading it's wings. Personality: Speaks in a highlander accent, is cocky, and sly. enjoys Taunting others, and has a taste for October ale, and Trifle. is a skilled warrior, and knows how to use his weapon. this what you wanted? do you want me to change anything? -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) *garsp!* but, that name took me hours to think up! i was thinking Derek, but then i thought, what if it was pronounced Daw-Rehk... so i spelt it Dahrek for immfesis on that fact... what sort of other name do you have in mind?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 13:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ooooh. i see.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) when i do you'll be the first to know. and i thought you were gonna do the name.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) s'all right. i'll try to think of something.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Nuclear waste is a waste. But Ring around the Rosie is something that we will always remember ;) :P --Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Not at all true. I would have invented it during the smallpox epidemic, or Yellow Fever. Or the crusades ;) mwhahaha ;) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Psh, I invented Angst and Depression. --Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed you did. No, not all. Angst is mine. Depression is yours. I wanted to see how quick you where ;) But I along with Angst (I DO TAKE CLAIM to that ;)) I have invented cake and Icecream. I have also invented insanity. That is not a disorder- it's a blessing ;) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe so, but without the insane there wouldn't be an asylum. --Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) As you created death I created life. Without life, there would be no death. You control mental instability, while I give the humans choice of free will- and of course, the tend to be much more amusing and stupid that way. :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) It is not ended until I say it is ended. The foolishness of man is only one of many amusements, but it is undoubtly the most amusing and certainly stupid. I end this with the final thought: I am woman :) I conquer all ;) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I do not make sandwiches. I do not take pity. :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I do not. --Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I do not. --Chris has a signature!! o.O 03:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) uh.... kay.. i'd kinda like a little information about why not though.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *eye ticks* I think i'm going to be violently sick now....-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Boy You said on that chat that you where Nobody. SO NOT TRUE! You are amazing. You crack me up at the best times, haha. :) Never say that, you are one of the coolest people here :) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 22:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) sad, isn't it? it's terrible having a sensitive gag relex XD-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You're Russian? I never knew that :) I'm German. Guten Morgan. Hmm... I'll have some of his Horde fall in love, or something, and Macbeth kills them all. :) Well, Ganal can go free... aha! I know what I'll do now :) Update anyhow :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 10:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I just realized a good plot like... hang on, Macbeth! Update, btw. And you figured out how to make the box, a good site for colors is http://html-color-codes.com there. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 18:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC)